Remember When
by ShortieGirl06
Summary: GS meeting back in High School. A tiny bit of SN. But this is no SN fan fic.


Title: Remember When   
Disclaimer: None of these are mine expect for Jake and Jenny.   
Summary: G/S meeting back in High School.   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
**Break room, 2000**   
"Hey Gil."   
He turned around to see his old friend.   
"Sara." He whispered.   
* * *   
**High School, 1976**   
"Hey!" Someone shouted out.   
Gil turned around to see a football coming at him and he caught it.   
"Way to go man!" Jake said, coming up to him.   
He turned around to his group and saw Jenny across from him.   
"Wow Gil, have you been working out?" Jenny asked, giggling.   
He smirked at her. "Maybe." He moved closer to her and putted his arm around her waist.   
The first bell rung.   
"Hey Gil, I'll see you after the game, all right." Jake said to him as he walked away.   
"Yeah." He called back and then turned to Jenny, his girlfriend.   
"Time to go." Gil whisper to her and she walked away with him.   
* * *   
"Come on, you don't want to be late for the first day of school!" Sara's mother yelled at her from down stairs.   
"I am already late." Sara mumbled to herself when she looked at the clock.   
She got out of bed slowly and got dressed. She wore jeans and a white shirt. She sighed when she looked at her appearance in the mirror.   
"Come on!" Her mother shouted, again.   
"I'm coming!" She said, as she walked down the stairs.   
Her mother looked at her and then walked out the front door. "Come on, I'll take you to school."   
* * *   
"Okay class, settle down." The teacher said, from her desk.   
The room instantly quiet down but there were still chattered here and there.   
"Open your books to page 103. You'll be reading to page 103 through 110. It's on Hamlet."   
Gil took his book from underneath of his chair and turned the page to 103.   
"Great." He sighed.   
* * *   
"Mom, why did we have to move? I am not going to make any friends here!" Sara whined and looked at her mother.   
"Honey, it's going to be okay. You know why we had to move. I had to get this job offer, it pays a lot of more money then when we lived in Denver."   
Sara moaned out loud when she saw the school was only a couple blocks away.   
"Go to the main office first, they will give you your schedule."   
She pulled up to the school. "Bye."   
"Bye." Sara said, she open and slammed the car's door.   
She putted her backpack on her left shoulder and walked into the big building.   
She spotted a girl who looked like a junior.   
"Hey, where is the main office?" Sara asked her.   
"Down there." She pointed at where it said Ômain office'.   
She looked at Sara as if she couldn't see it.   
"Bitch." Sara said silently, and walked down the path.   
She walked up to the front desk.   
"How may I help you?" The young assistant asked.   
"Hi, my name is Sara Sidle, I am new here. I need my schedule."   
"Right." She said, and handed her the schedule.   
"Thanks." She looked down at her schedule and walked out.   
English, Math, Biology, and P.E. She read in her mind.   
She saw her english class and knocked on the door.   
She heard a voice. "Come in."   
She walked in and everybody immediately stared at her.   
She walked to the teacher's desk and handed her the note.   
"Class, this is Sara Sidle."   
Nobody said anything.   
She was so nervous, she wanted to go home and hide under the covers.   
"Sara," the teacher said. "You can sit by Gil over there."   
She had no idea who the hell Gil was but it was the only seat that was empty.   
She sat down and putted her backpack on the floor.   
"Class, get back to reading."   
Sara looked under her chair and couldn't find a book.   
Gil saw her and smirked at her. "Bring your desk over here." He whispered.   
She smiled at him. "Thanks."   
"I'm Gil." He whispered, and took out his hand.   
"I'm Sara." She shook his hand and smiled at him.   
The bell rung for the second time.   
He closed his book and put it in his book bag.   
Sara just looked at him. He looked amazingly hot in that football jacket.   
"Are you ready?" Jenny ask him.   
He smiled at her. "Yeah."   
He looked down at Sara who was still sitting in her seat, she was looking up at them. "Nice to meet you."   
"You too." She blurted out.   
She put her backpack on her shoulder and saw them walking away, holding hands.   
She stared at them for the longest time and then pulled out her schedule.   
Math.   
* * *   
Sara walked outside to see Gil standing next to Jenny. The girl who she called a bitch. Jenny was looking at her, laughing. She ignore her and pulled her sunglasses out of her book bag. She walked over to one of the empty tables that they had and sat down. She putted her sunglasses on top of her head and covered her face with her hands. She couldn't remember most of her classes she went to, it was such a blur. She sighed deeply and suddenly jumped at the person who was sitting next to her.   
"Sorry, didn't mean to startled you." Gil said, smirking at her.   
She laughed. "You didn't startled me, I just didn't see you there."   
"Yeah, right." He said and looked at her.   
"What?" She asked.   
"Nothing. Listen, I came over here to ask you something. There's a game tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to go."   
"Sure." She said, smiling.   
"Ok, Jenny and I will pick you up."   
"Wait," She blurted out. Damn, Jenny is going! Why would he be single? Why would he like me? Why is he being nice to me, when other people think i'm weird! It just doesn't make any sense. "I just remember, I am suppose to help my mom unpack tonight." God, that was so lame!   
"Oh, okay. Maybe another time." He said.   
"Yeah, another time." She whispered after he already left.   
* * *   
"Mom," Sara said. "Mom."   
Sara's mom continue talking on the phone while cutting up the carrots on the cutting board.   
"Mom."   
"Sara, get the plates from the cabinet and set up the table for dinner." Her mother order her.   
Sara stood there in the doorway and looked at her with her arms crossed.   
"What are you waiting for? Christmas?" Her mother snapped at her.   
She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine!" She walked over to the cabinet and got two red plates. She then walked over to the tiny table and slammed them on their plate mats. "There! Anything else?"   
"Hold on a minute, John." She said into the speaker. She covered the phone with her hands and looked at Sara.   
"What is your problem?" Her mother yelled at her.   
"You! Your not answering me when I say your name! All you care about is your job and I am sick of it!"   
"I need to speak with John! He's the boss! He's the one that gives me my paycheck! You want food on the table, don't you?!"   
Sara screamed in frustration and stormed up stairs to her room. "That's not even the point!" And slammed the door.   
Sara's mother muttered something and got back on the phone. "Ok, John. I'm back."   
* * *   
"Bye!" Sara said to her mother while running to the bus. She got on the bus and looked for a spot to sit. She was surprise to see Gil in the back with his girlfriend and friends. He saw her and smiled as she sat down next to this boy.   
She smiled back and then turned forward. She had this daydreaming look on her face.   
"Are you new? I didn't see you yesterday."   
"Huh?" Sara asked, looking at him in confusion. "Oh sorry. I missed the bus yesterday."   
"Oh. What's your name?" He asked.   
"Sara, yours?"   
"Nick."   
The bus came to a final halt and open it's doors.   
Sara and Nick walked out together.   
"I got to go, I'll see you later." Nick called out as he was walking away.   
"See you." Sara said, and she started to walk towards the school.   
"Hey." Someone said from behind her.   
She turned around. It was Gil. It was Gil without his girlfriend. She smiled.   
"Hey." She said, cheerfully.   
"There is another game tonight, wanna come?"   
She stood there and shifted her eyes left to right. "Umm..."   
"Don't worry, Jenny is not coming."   
She instantly looked at him and had to ask why.   
"Why not?"   
He chuckled. "I guess I can tell you, we broke up last night."   
"Oh, I am sorry," She said, trying to hide the smile. "But I you sitting with her."   
He looked at her and then smirked. "Well, we're still friends." He pause for a minute. "So, wanna come?"   
She just realize that he plays on the team. "Sure, but I don't want to sit alone on the bleachers."   
"Oh, you could bring someone if you like."   
She thought maybe Nick would like to come, but she didn't know him very well.   
"Yeah, I will." She smiled, and went to turn away.   
"Sara," He said quietly, grabbing her by the arm. She turned around and was inches from him. "Don't forget to cheer me on." She smiled and he winked at her. He let her go and she walked away into the building.   
* * *   
"Aren't you glad the day is over with?" Nick said to Sara as they walk out of their fourth period class.   
"Yeah! I think I would die if I had another period."   
He chuckled and looked at her.   
"You know what I meant!" She said, laughing.   
"Yeah," He sighed. "What are you doing tonight?"   
"Nothing exciting, just going to the game." She replied.   
"That sounds like fun."   
They walked through the doors and sat down at one of those tables outside.   
"Hey," She hesitated. He looked at her. "Do you want to go to the game with me tonight?"   
"Sure." He said, and saw his mom pulling up.   
"Time to go." He said, pointing to his mom's car.   
"Finally." She said, she was going to ride with Nick today instead of riding the bus.   
They both got up and walked over to the car.   
* * *   
Sara walked into her house.   
"Mom," she said loudly. "Mom are you here?"   
Sara shrugged her shoulders and walked upstairs.   
"Sara!"   
"What?"   
"Is your mom here?" Nick shouted out from below the stairs.   
"No, seems like my mom is still working."   
"Okay, well, my mom is waiting outside for you."   
"Okay, let me leave a note for my mom."   
She went down stairs and saw Nick standing there with a smile on his face.   
She grabbed a pen and paper off from the kitchen table and scribbled something down.   
"Are you ready?" He asked her.   
She smiled and then nodded.   
* * *   
"Who are you looking for?" Nick ask Sara as they sat down on the bleachers to watch the game.   
"Oh, Gil." She replied.   
"Gil Grissom?" Nick asked.   
"Yeah, why?" She asked as she looked at him.   
"No reason."   
"Hey!"   
She turned and saw that Gil was standing near her, holding a football in his hand.   
"Hey." She replied.   
"I didn't think you would come." He looked at her and then at Nick.   
"I see that you decided to bring someone." He then looked back at her and smiled.   
She looked at Nick and then back at Gil. "Yeah."   
"That's good. I better go, the game is about to start. I'll talk to you later, all right?"   
"Yeah." She said, and smiled.   
Nick looked at her smile. He turned away and looked out into the distance.   
"Nick," She said, quietly. He looked at her. "Thanks for coming with me."   
"Your welcome." He said softly.   
* * *   
"Did you see how I caught that ball and made a touch down?" Gil asked Sara as he drove her home.   
"This is my stop!" Nick screamed at Gil as he passed his house. His mom left and said that she couldn't pick them up. So, he had no choice but to ride with Gil.   
"Oh, sorry," Gil said. "Do you want me to go back?"   
"No, I can walk from here." He said aggravated. "I'll see you later, Sara."   
"Bye Nick, thanks for coming."   
"Your welcome." He gave her a smile and winked at her.   
He got out of the back seat and slammed the car door.   
He started to walk toward his house as Gil put the gear into Ôdrive'.   
"So, what do you want to do when you get out?" Sara asked him.   
"I can't tell you that."   
"Why not?"   
"Because you'll laugh."   
"I won't laugh, I promise."   
He sighed and looked at her. "Okay, I want to become a CSI."   
"A what?"   
"A Crime Scene Investigator."   
"I mean, I know what it is. I just didn't think that is what you would want to be."   
He looked at her, "Now since I told you my secret, what do you wanna be?"   
"A CSI."   
He looked at her and started to laugh.   
"Your lying!"   
She laughed. "No I am not!"   
He shook his head but had a smirk on his face.   
"So, are we going to work together?" Sara asked, looking at him.   
"I'll give you a call in about 10 years and see if we get to work together." Gil said to her, smiling.   
He pulled into her drive way. "Home at last." She said.   
She sat there, and looked at him. "Thanks."   
"Anytime." He replied.   
They were still for a minute.   
"Are you going in?" He asked her, as he put the gear in Ôpark'.   
"In a minute. I don't want to go in now." She said, and looked at him.   
"Why not?" He asked, as he put his hand on her head rest.   
"Kiss me?" She said quietly, very low. So he couldn't hear her.   
He smiled at her.   
"I heard that."   
Her cheeks were pink, and she looked down at her hands.   
He put his hand on her chin and make her look up at him.   
He put his wet lips on her warm, smooth lips instantly. He moved his hands through her hair and wanted more of her.   
She finally pulled away from him, her breathing was heavy, her heart was beating fast. She looked at him, he looked at her.   
"I gotta go." She said, she kissed him on the cheek but he held onto her and she sank into his embrace.   
* * *   
**Break room, 2000**   
"What are you doing here?" Gil asked her.   
"Oh, well. I finally got my degree from Harvard. I just wanted to know if you need another CSI."   
"I thought I was suppose to call you." Gil asked, smirking at her.   
She laughed. "Well?"   
"I do need another CSI. I was saving the spot for you." He winked at her.   
She went up to him and hugged him. "Thanks." She whispered in his ear.   
"Whoa!" Nick said as he walked into the break room. He saw a girl hugging Grissom.   
Sara turned around to see Nick standing there.   
"Hey, I am Nick." He said, as he walked up to her.   
"How are you doing?" He asked, as he pulled out his hand.   
"I am fine, you?" She shook it.   
"Couldn't be better."   
Sara looked back at Gil and bit her bottom lip from laughing.   
"Nicky boy, do you know who this is?"   
He looked at her closely. "Nope, sorry."   
She looked back at Gil again, her face was turning red.   
"It's Sara, you know the one you had a crush on in High School, and was jealous of me because I won her over."   
Sara blushed.   
Nick cock up his eyebrow and finally realize it was Sara Sidle. "Sara?"   
She nodded. He came up and hugged her. "You've changed!"   
"I know. I have." She said, laughing.   
"What's going on?" Catherine said, as she walked into the break room. Warrick followed behind her.   
"Just having a reunion." Grissom said, looking at Sara.   
They greeted her, as she shook their hand.   
"Well, we will leave you guys alone." Catherine said, as she walked out of the room.   
"Bye Sara." Warrick called out.   
"Bye." She said, she gave Nick another hug before he left.   
She sighed and sat down at the table. Grissom sat down across from her.   
They stared at each other for a moment. She didn't move, he didn't say anything. She talked as he listened. She took a trip down memory lane.   
"Do you remember when..."   



End file.
